


My Sweet Valentine

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scerek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Derek celebrate a holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week. Day One: Holiday

Derek stretched his hand out to open the door to his loft when he heard it : a clatter. Immediately his defenses went up. It couldn't be Cora. Derek had just dropped her off at the movie theater. In an instant Derek was fully transformed and barging inside the loft fangs bared.

"Really?" Scott was standing in the middle of the loft distinctly unimpressed.

"You realize I could've ripped your throat out...with my teeth." Derek told him. He was back to human.

Scott scoffed and walked towards him. He took the older wolf's chin in his hand and brought his head down for a quick peck to the lips.

"You keep making that threat and maybe one day it'll be effective."

"It's plenty effective." Derek countered.

"Ok."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Why exactly did you break into my loft Scott?"

The younger wolf stepped aside and Derek finally noticed how transformed the space was. It was almost completely dark except for the handful of candles illuminating it. In the middle of the loft Scott had transformed the long table that was usually off to the side into a thing of beauty. The table had a red tablecloth draped over it. There were also two long-stemmed red candlesticks with black flames. There were two plate settings at each end of the table. Once Derek stopped focusing on the elaborate table setting his nose picked up the food that sat covered in the middle: chicken parmesan, garlic bread, and Pesto sauce. His stomach gave an appreciative rumble.

Scott laughed, "Like what you smell?"

"It's all my favorite food. What...what is this?" Derek asked. While Scott was very much the one to spring these types of romantic surprises on him Derek had the distinct feeling that he was definitely missing something.

Scott rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend another quick peck this time to the cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's ...fuck. Scott I--"

"Derek I'm not mad. Really."

"But you did...all of this."

"Because I love you and I wanted to." Scott said simply. Derek listened to his heartbeat. He wasn't lying.

"I can't believe I forgot." 

"You forgot your birthday. It was a surprise in literally every sense of the word." Scott told him.

"Shut up." He muttered.

"You gonna grumble at me or eat this food I slaved over?" Scott asked.

"You really cooked this?" Derek asked as they made their way to the table.

"You sound surprised. I'll have you know good cooking runs through these here veins." Scott said.

Derek tried really hard not to melt at the first bite of chicken parmesan but a groan escaped him anyway.

"Good huh?" Scott smirked. He was wearing that smug grin that Derek loved on him. The older wolf nodded as he took another bite.

And yes Derek did have three more pieces of chicken and two more helpings of angel haired pasta and three more pieces of garlic bread. It didn't help that Scott kept shoveling food at him whenever his plate was empty. That must have been a McCall thing because Melissa did the same thing every time he was invited to dinner.

_________________________________________

"Tum tum tum tum tuuuuums!" Scott sang as he lay next to Derek. He shook the bottle at the other wolf's head as he sang.

"Ughhh." Derek groaned. He took the bottle and popped two white tabs.

"It's ok babe...you'll feel better in like 20 minutes I swear." Scott soothed. He rubbed the back of his hand up and down Derek's cheek.

"This wasn't exactly what you imagined huh?" Derek turned to the side to face the young Alpha.

"A romantic night with my love? Exactly what I imagined." Scott said.

"Doesn't a normal Valentine's Day end with sex...not indigestion?"

Scott laughed again. He leaned down and this time the kiss was no quick peck. He inhaled deeply as their lips connected and brushed his thumb back and forth across Derek's cheek.

"I don't need normal. Just you."

"Thanks?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Derek surged up and captured those lips again.


End file.
